


How To Love A Sentinel

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV: Blair Sandburg, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A short and practical guide by Blair on how to love a Sentinel.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 32





	How To Love A Sentinel

#  How to love a Sentinel

**_A short guide to the male Sentinel_ **

By Blair Sandburg, PhD

Your Sentinel will be a protector by nature. It is in his genes. Soldier, cop, firefighter…all likely positions for Sentinels. Do not try and stop or prevent him from fulfilling his destiny. You cannot keep him from danger; it is in his very nature to risk his life for his tribe. However, as his Guide your safety will be his foremost concern. 

Your Sentinel’s love for you will be boundless but don’t be surprised if he has difficulty voicing it. He will show it in actions and touches, gestures and hints. You may well have to make the first move.

Your Sentinel will likely be very territorial and protective of you after you become lovers. Be sure you can accept these and other instinctive actions. Your Sentinel is connected to the primal instincts of man and animal in a way that is uniquely his. His strength and endurance, his skills and abilities are taken from there. 

Be careful not to underestimate your Sentinel as a man. His primal side is dominant in him but does not overrule his reason or his intelligence. 

As his Guide you are likely in a field connected to social structures, past or present or the medical profession. It is in your genes to nurse, protect and caretake. However, you should not underestimate your Sentinel’s skills in any area, not even these; he will often surprise you. 

Your Sentinel is strong but as his Guide it is your duty and responsibility to make sure he is safe just like he keeps you protected. Your home should be his safe zone. Here there should be no strong odours, lights, noises or spices to pain or annoy him. For a detailed list of Sentinel safe products please see appendix A. 

Your Sentinel will likely be very strong-willed…bordering on stubborn. Be understanding of his needs but stand by your own as well. He will eventually see your point of view but other things may take precedence; for example your safety or the safety of his tribe. 

Your Sentinel will need to know you are there for him and if he doubts your loyalty or support anger will often be used as a defence mechanism. Recognize these busts of anger for what they are; his fear of losing you. 

Be sure if you agree to start a relationship with a Sentinel that you are planning for forever. Sentinels are loyal to a fault but will demand the same from you.

Your Sentinel will go to you for advice if he feels he needs it; feel free to give it to him any other time as well but don’t expect him to follow it. Sentinels are like cats; they only follow orders as long as they agree with them. 

Your Sentinel lives in a world wherein he is often controlled by his senses or instincts. Do not take control away from him. You have the power to bring him out of, and therefore also put him into, zones. Never do the latter unless it is the only way to save his life. Let him keep control as much as possible in all aspects of your life together; in particular when it comes to his senses.

Do not expect your Sentinel to like it when you debate his Sentinel abilities; in particular when it connects to the spirit realm. As his Guide you are his anchor, also when he ventures into the spirit realm. Though he will likely find it unsettling, it is important that he knows of his spiritual connection. Communicating with ghosts, receiving and sharing visions and the ability to resurrect his Guide all belong to the Sentinel’s spiritual side and abilities. For a complete rundown of the Sentinel’s spiritual side see appendix B. As his Guide you too have some spiritual abilities; for details on this refer to the guide for Guides, appendix C. 

Experience has shown that though as his Guide you should guide and support your Sentinel, it is your differences that make you complete and compliment each other so well. You should not try and become a full warrior just as he will not attempt to walk the path of the Guide. Your strengths lie in different areas; your understanding of this and respect for each other’s strengths is the key to a fruitful relationship.

Loving a Sentinel will mean you are never alone. He can always tell from your body’s reactions or your general connection if you are upset, aroused, angry, happy or if you’re lying. He can hear you from miles away, follow your heartbeat and locate you in a crowd. You will be connected in a way you have never experienced before. You will become truly one soul in two bodies. You need to be clear when entering a relationship with a Sentinel, if you will be able to share yourself so completely. However, know that he does the same for you. You will become his life…literally. He would not be able to cut you out of his life even if he wanted to. His senses will instinctively search for you and settle on you. However, if you both want such an all-consuming relationship you will never again be on your own; you will be connected spiritually, mentally and physically.

On a side note, you will find you have never had a better sexlife; one of many advantages of having a Sentinel lover. 

Loving a Sentinel demands patience, understanding, insight, caring and above all love. But believe me; you will find it is more than worth it! 


End file.
